The Elvish Chronicles
by JD2
Summary: Elves once again..... ah well.


Disclaimer: Diablo 2 is not mine and neither is lord of the rings. They belong to Blizzard and Jrr Tolkein  
  
The Elvish Chronicles:  
  
Erith quickly shot an arrow from his longbow and within a second had another ready to fire. He stood on a high platform built specially for defending the small campsite which was one of the few resisting forces against Diablo and his minions. The camp had wooden walls and 2 small gates, behind the gates stood 4 swordsmen and 2 archers who were prepared to fight anyone who got through the gate. It had been named by the Rogue commander there, it was called the "Sinrath" so called because their wrath was only against the sinning minions from hell. Which was anyone who didn't have permission to enter. Currently 3 elves other than Erith had taken up positions against the approaching band of skeletons who were followed by skeletal mages who were using long range attacks while the skeletons were approaching to get close enough to melee our ground level rogues who used bows to defend their establishment. 2 arrows from ground level were fired and one skeleton fell into pieces while the other arrow went through the bones of one and killed a skeletal mage which was in the process of charging a ball of fire. Another arrow came from Sakil an Elf who was best friends with Erith. The arrow split into 5 and killed 3 skeletons while damaging 1 and another arrow stuck into the ground at the feet of a mage. The frontal gates opened and 2 swordsmen rushed out into combat. The swordsmen were backed up by the archers who stood outside the gate and 1 more archer came out to join them. 3 skeletons were destroyed by the elves who were up on the platforms as the swordsmen reached the fray another 2 skeletal mages were destroyed by the ground level archers. They swung and each of the skeletons who opposed them were destroyed. The skeletons were destroyed but 3 skeletal mages were still standing, 1 was staying in front while the other two retreated and took aim again the first then retreated and took aim. The archers rushed forward and took out the first one, the swordsmen then took out the two which were retreating. Erith stayed on guard for a short while before going to gather round the fire like the others were. There was a silence broken by absolutely nothing not even an owl's hoot or a mouse's squeak. Erich stood up and quickly unsheathed his elven daggers as he realized all too late what was happening. Erich spun on his heels and saw that he was right he didn't know how it had been done but a small amount of wooden planks had been silently removed from the wall while we where all preoccupied and the fallen had started to creep in and gather their forces inside our camp. He shouted quickly to his comrades "They have breached he walls!!!" He ran forward to meet some of the fallen and stabbed two where their black hearts were. 3 more rushed up to him ad tried to hit him but as most elves are he was very agile and while he dodged them he managed to slit ones throat and stab the other and stab the last one through the eye with an arrow. He looked over his shoulder and saw a fallen rise from the ground were it had been lying apparently dead. It ran away from him out through the hole and back to the outside world. He saw hiss comrades dealing with the fallen so he slipped out through the hole in the wall and saw a shaman. He had heard that they had the power to resurrect their fallen one but he had never believed it but as he stepped out of the gap he saw a dead fallen rise up from the ground outside it look as though it had ran into an enchanted chest. I hid behind a small bush and pulled out my throwing knives and took aim at the shaman while making sure to stay out of sight. I threw the knife and watched it sink into the skull of the shaman, I watched it drop to the ground while the fallen around it started to run in fright. The last remaining fallen who was hiding in the shadows were it thought no-one could see it actually Sakil had bow drawn and his arrow readied as he prepared to fire upon the little one. This one had a certain colour quality to it though he just overruled that as being the shadows. The fallen started to approach Lethey with a small dagger drawn which had by the looks of it fallen of the small stand run by a Barbarian craftsman who supplied the mercenaries with weapons in return for a shelter. Sakil saw it approaching and fired as quickly as possible so as to stop it from getting any closer. The arrow went into its skull and as it dropped 3 large bolts of lightning came out of it. One of them hit Lethey in the back as he sat unaware waiting for Helith to heal his wounds. The lightning struck him dead as he sat almost dead already. Sakil ran down crying out "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" as he ran tears started to leak from his eyes. He stood a short distance away as the corpse lay still on the cold earth. Erith had heard a loud scream while he was out in the wilderness on guard and was running as fast as he could towards the place of origin. He ran up to the gates and as there was no time he ran round to where the hole in the wall was almost complete in repairs. He drew one of his elven daggers and smashed through the hole making it worse than it had been. As he stepped through he saw that no builders or guards were at the hole and they too must have heard the cry. 


End file.
